In all types of businesses, access to robust and accurate information is often seen as a key component of success. Businesses are constantly striving to learn more about their marketplace, customers and competitors. Therefore, ready access to reliable information is highly desirable.
The messaging industry is very rich in terms of the quantity and quality of information. Examples of messaging systems are: postage printing systems, inserters, shipping and logistics systems, electronic mail and the like. Historically, information that is readily available in this industry has been under utilized.
Therefore, there is a need for improvement in the collection and processing of information related to the messaging industry.